The Little Miracle
by cari373
Summary: FIXED CHAPTER 5. Two months have passed since the season finale. Regina discovers she is pregnant with Robin's child... T for future chapters. Some Zelena. Some Swan/Hook (Captain/Swan) in later chapters. Marian with a surprise guest. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Two months later_

Regina looked at the test. Positive. She was pregnant. Robin wouldn't want it. He wouldn't even care. His perfect Marian had been returned to him.

She swallowed hard and continued to debate with herself on what to do. She picked up her phone and called Tink. "I have a question." She began.

"Okay…" Tink replied.

"I was unable to get pregnant before…" Regina started.

"But Robin got you pregnant?" Tink finished.

Regina bit her bottom lip. "Yes." Was all she could reply.

"Because he is your true love." Tink stated matter of factly.

"But he is with Marian now!" Regina practically shouted into the phone.

"I know," Tink began to slightly soothe the angry queen. "I know that. But…Have you talked to Robin since all of this?"

"And what would I say?" Regina asked. "Hi…I love you…I am pregnant and you are my true love…"

Tink couldn't help but crack up.

"Its not funny." Regina then giggled a little. "Maybe it is a little."

"Look Regina," Tink started again. "At some point, he deserves to know about the baby…"

"I know." Regina told her. "I just wish Marian had never come here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since her return, something had been different about Marian. Robin observed her with Roland, and she didn't seem to know what to do at all. Top that off with the fact that she had no idea how to cook over an open fire, the Marian he knew and married did, and add it to the list that his brain had already compiled of things that were off with her, and Robin would say that she was a completely different woman. Either that, or he had just grown enough since her passing to really, truly, let her go.

From his spot next to the tree in the forest, he walked over to them, Marian attempting to play, and Roland hopping all over as he usually did. "It's so good to be back with you two." Marian said sappily. She had been saying that a lot lately.

"It's good to have you back." Robin would always reply. But deep down, he knew that something was off with her. He debated with himself on if he should test her in some way, but he always came to the conclusion that so much had happened, he really should let it all go.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina hated resisting the urge to have a shot of something before bed. Her nightmares had been getting worse and worse ever since Marian's return, and prior to her pregnancy, she would use that shot to sleep better. Sighing, she climbed into bed and attempted to not worry about her dreams. She focused on the child, and the future that _she _would be responsible for giving it.

Robin watched, as Marian and Roland slept. He was never one to sleep on time, always on guard and keeping everyone safe. For some reason, tonight, he couldn't not think of Regina. She had really filled his thoughts.

"Can you keep watch, Little John. I have a quick errand." Robin asked.

"Of course." Little John replied.

"Thank you my friend." Robin made his way to Regina's. The place was dark, and her room was on the second floor, but that had never stopped him from entering in through the window. Climbing in, he stood on the balcony and watched her sleep for a moment, before going closer to the bed.

In perfect gentleman fashion, he took off his boots and the heavy stuff, but as quietly as he could, laid down beside Regina. Part of him wanted her to wake up, and part of him wanted to just enjoy watching her sleep. He wanted her to see that he had chosen her inside his heart of hearts. He wanted her to see that he was there.

Kissing her forehead and brushing some of the brown hair out of her eyes, he looked at her lovingly.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Robin?" She whispered.

"It's me." He replied, his hand now resting on her waist.

She smiled sleepily. "What are you doing here?" She asked gently. "I mean," she began. "Isn't Marian here now? She is your wife."

"Somehow it just doesn't feel like home when I am with her." Robin replied.

Regina nodded. "I am empty without you too." She rolled away from him, but allowed him to big spoon her from behind, as she drifted back off to sleep. He slept soundly too, but his internal alarm clock awoke him before Regina could be completely alert. He left without a trace early in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina rolled over to find her bed empty except for her. The window was tightly closed now. No one was in her house. She could have sworn Robin had been there. She felt him. He had helped her sleep. Was it just a dream? Was it the baby causing such a dream?

Every bit of her house felt empty without him there. She had every gadget, all the magic she could want, but not Robin. He had filled every part of her, and he was gone. Why did he have to no longer be her man? Why did Emma have to meddle with things?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian had her suspicions about where Robin had been the night before. Robin had acted as if he had just been in the forest, but deep down, Marian knew he had gone to at least watch Regina's place. He was a good man; one that wanted to make sure everyone was happy. Regina was likely miserable that Marian had returned, and so, Robin would want to make sure that she was safe. That was his nature.

She once again attempted to keep up with Roland, and enjoy her time in the forest with all of them, but she was discovering that with age came less energy than she had, had before. She wasn't used to chasing after a child. She didn't even really know this one. It was hard for her. She remembered him being handed to her as an infant, but this four year old wasn't what she remembered at all. She had skipped a huge part of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope I was accurate toward the end with this. Part of me has read so much fanfiction that I don't know if I dreamed up that Regina stores hearts in the crypt or not anymore. Fact and fiction are beginning to blend! In any case, this is chapter 2, and if I need to make it semi-AU, I will. Please read and review. Thank you! _

**Chapter 2**

Regina sighed as Tink entered her home without knocking. Apparently they had become best buds all of a sudden. "Do you ever knock?" Regina asked, looking up from her desk at the former fairy.

"Come on!" Tink pushed. "We need to get you out of here. You are wallowing!"

"I am not wallowing!" Regina protested. "I am just," she sighed and took off her glasses. "Avoiding a great deal of people at the moment." She smoothed her skirt and looked down at her slight baby bump.

"Are you showing yet?" Tink asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Not much." Regina replied casually, standing up to reveal the little baby bump that was hidden beneath a large navy blue blouse.

"Just a bit," Tink stated, smiling widely. "I am so happy for you. You really do need to show that glow off to the world." Tink told her.

"And what do I say to the Charmings if I bump into them?" Regina asked. "Or heaven forbid Robin and Marian…" She swallowed hard and tried not to think on the issue.

"You nod and walk off." Tink replied honestly. "They all always try to make small talk, and small talk is easy to get out of."

Regina smiled and gave a chuckle. "You always do put a smile on my face Tink." She walked out from behind her desk. "I guess a stroll could do me some good." She reached for her jacket, and she and Tink headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian sat with Robin and Roland at the bar at Grannie's. "So you had no memories of the Enchanted Forest until recently?" She asked Robin.

"None." He replied. "At least none from the last year."

"It all gives me such a headache." She stated. "The last thing I remember, I was going to be executed by the Evil Queen," she paused. "Sorry…Regina…and then…Emma brought me here. Roland was just an infant. He is huge now." She smiled at him. "Time travel is just," she looked thoughtful. "It's a lot to take in that I missed so much of his life and would never have been in it in the first place had things gone…well…as they were supposed to."

"Hey," Robin looked at her seriously. "You were brought back for a purpose. You'll see. We all missed you."

"But you had moved on." Marian stated. "With the woman that was going to kill me." She added. "Clearly you had healed, and clearly you are no longer the man I married."

"What are you saying?" Robin asked her.

"I am saying, I want some space to think. We have been at this for over two months now, and I still don't feel like I am the wife you are supposed to have."

"This is because of Regina. Please, just get it out of your head that-" Robin interrupted, but Marian quickly cut him off.

"This would have been how I would have felt either way. Me dying in the world you were from caused you to heal and to move forward from me. You grew in different ways. You became a different man in many ways than the one I was with. I need to see that and either accept it, or move on too. I need a little space to do that."

"When will I know what you have decided?" Robin asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I will find you." Marian replied. She slowly stood up from the bar, kissed Roland's head, stroked Robin's cheek, and walked off.

"She's a wise one." Grannie said, wiping the counter quickly and walking back into the kitchen.

From across the street, Regina spotted Marian walking toward the forest. She wasn't going to stop her, but the wheels in Regina's head began to turn rapidly.

"If you were Marian, what would you look for in a man?" Regina asked out-loud, both to Tink and herself.

"Someone like the Robin I had met, and not this, somewhat tamed yet charming man you were with." Tink replied.

Regina gave a half grin and a quick nod, not moving from her position. "Yes," she agreed with Tink. "Yes I would." Her lips formed into a full smile.

"That look makes me nervous." Tink raised her eyebrows at Regina.

"To the cemetery." Regina said, pulling Tink along.

"What? Why?" Tink followed hesitantly.

"Because I know how I am going to get Robin back." She stated seriously. "And in order to do so, I need something I have there."

"Is this going to be messy?" Tink asked.

"Nothing you can't handle." Regina replied, as they neared the gates to the resting place for quite a few familiar people. "Wait here." Regina went into her family crypt, were she kept all the hearts, and she looked them over one by one. Her hand trailed along this particular one for a second, then a second longer; she had grown partial to this heart. Finally, she removed it.

Holding it up, she said the spell which commanded its human form to be returned to it. It slept, and while it slept, Regina made sure it never knew exactly how it died in the first place.

"Come on…" She guided the person out of the crypt.

"Brilliant!" Tink exclaimed.

Regina shushed her and locked things up. "I don't know how long I have before the spell wears off…" She whispered.

Tink only nodded and asked what they were going to do about the newly risen from the dead person. "Leave it near the forest." Regina replied. "The right person will find it." She smiled and left, Tink trailing behind her. Yes, Regina had, more than likely, just solved her problem. Or had she?

"Marian, I am sorry I am not the man you married any longer, but I can try harder…" Robin sighed, as he paced in the forest, and Regina stopped Tink from moving so they could spy on him a bit. "Who am I kidding?!" Robin sat down on a stump. "I am not the man she married….Not in least." It took everything in Regina to not run to him right then, even just to hug him. "Do I even want her anymore?" He asked himself, rubbing his forehead. He got up and walked back toward his camp.

Regina headed home and thanked Tink for getting her out. Soon…Soon Marian would have a new interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts on who the interest could be? Please leave me your reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delayed update. I have been moving and we just got internet today. Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback. Regina has brought back someone to be a love interest for Marian. _

**Chapter 3**

Marian sighed and continued her attempt at making fire without Robin's help. She herself was proving to be useless in the forest, without Robin by her side. She had never really been without him. For her entire adult life, Robin had been there.

A man fell from a tree behind her, his laughter uncontained. He had no shirt, and tight leather pants on. His hair was the perfect length, and he was easily six feet tall. "Try this," he took over and showed her how to start the fire, having no difficulty.

"Who are you?" Marian asked, irritated at his laughing at her.

"The Huntsman." He replied, his charming grin never leaving his face. "And who are you?" He asked her.

"Marian." She replied looking down then back to him. "Why have I not met you before?" She asked.

"That is a very good question." The Huntsman replied. "The last thing I remember is…" He paused and looked thoughtful. "I was in a forest very similar to this one, and then I showed up here." He leaned himself up against a tree. "You don't happen to have any food, do you?" He asked.

"Nope." Marian sighed. "Everyone here eats at Granny's."

"Ah." The Huntsman sighed. "Well, then we will eat there tomorrow."

Marian looked away again, this time, trying not to think about how she felt when she went into town. "I…Well…It's just that I…"

"You what?" The Huntsman asked.

"I hate going into town because Robin Hood and I are separated at the moment, and working things out, well, it just doesn't look or feel like it's going to happen."

"I see." The Huntsman nodded. "So you want to avoid him?" He asked.

Marian only nodded. "I mean," She bit her bottom lip. "I came out here to clear my head," she sighed. "The last thing I need is to bump into him and hear him lie about how much he loves me."

"Lie?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she nodded defiantly. "Lie." She stated firmly. "He is in love with Regina."

"The Evil Queen?" The Huntsman's eyebrows shot up completely and he eyed the Marian woman.

"Yes. You know her?" Marian asked him, stirring the fire just a bit.

"I do." He was cryptic, not saying anymore about it. "I do indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we just going to keep on avoiding each other?" Robin asked Regina, chasing her down Main Street.

"Well, let's see," Regina stopped and looked him smugly. "Your wife returned from the dead, and I was invisible to you for two months so…" she paused and pretended to think. "Yes! Yes we are." She was dressed to kill, even if she was two and a half months pregnant. She still wasn't really showing, and in those heels and that skirt, those legs were something most men couldn't refuse.

"Regina," Robin was out of breath from trying to get her to stop. "I never forgot about you. My feelings are still there." He explained.

"Are they?" She stopped and crossed her arms to look at the man, giving him one more chance to explain.

"Yes." He replied. "Yes they are! Marian came back, and I had to give her a chance. She is my wife. Things aren't…." He hesitated and thought carefully about his words. "Things aren't going exactly as planned with her." He stated honestly. "We changed when we were apart. We aren't who each other married. It was you I was destined for."

In her mind, Regina needed to play hard to get with him. Not only that, she needed to protect her unborn child. Sighing, she could think of only one thing to say. "Prove it."

"How?" Robin asked, a hopeless look on his face.

"Divorce her. " Regina stated sternly. "I am done with it. I still love you too Robin, and I always will." She looked down at the pavement and then back up at him. "But I don't share." She said matter of factly. "And Marian is your _wife_. I want you to be sure that things are over with her completely. I get it," Regina stated, allowing him to follow her to Granny's. "She is the mother of your son, and you two grew up together etc.," She gently massaged his shoulders from the front. "But I don't want to be the _reason _you leave her, I want your heart to really, sincerely, completely tell you that that is the right thing to do for you and for your future. If in any way it doesn't, I won't hold you back. I love you…completely." She backed away from him, her hands slowly leaving his chest area, then his finger-tips, and then she entered Granny's…alone.

Robin stood outside watching. He sighed to himself, observing as Tink brought Regina a cup of tea and the two of them sat in the corner farthest from him. She loved him so much that she wanted his happiness even more than she wanted him. Did he love her that much? Did any part of him still want to fight for something with Marian?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there I was, surrounded by three Ogres, and all I had were two heavy harpoons," The Huntsman recalled, leading Marian toward what he assumed was the Storybrooke she had told him of. "I lifted one harpoon, and I aimed it at the one to my right," He helped Marian over a giant log that was on its side.

She paused for a second to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes and to enjoy the feeling of his muscular shoulders and arms. "And I launched it…" He held her closely to him, and she got weak at the knees. He could only chuckle, as she pulled away uncomfortably.

"I am hungry. Great story." She ran ahead a few paces.

"I didn't even finish." He stated.

"We have time." She replied.

"Okay." He agreed, peeking out through the forest with her and scoping out the town. "Is that Storybrooke?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied slowly. "And that is Granny's." She pointed to the building, then swallowed hard at the sight before her.

"So you want me to-"

"Shhhhh…" She shushed him, and focused on Regina, who had her hands on Robin's chest outside of the diner. She sighed and turned to the Huntsman. "I have a better idea." She began the twenty minute walk with him to the Rabbit Hole…Bar food would be better than food that had been made in the same room as Regina was sitting in.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding the door to the pub open for her.

"Just fine." She replied smoothly.

"Okay then." He followed behind her, and they sat down to finally eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How are you all liking it? Don't worry, there will be more build-up for both couplings ;-) Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to my one reviewer of Chapter 3, JessicaBrennan. I hope you all like where I ended up taking this story. I had a little writers block at first, but I decided, I didn't want to fully get rid of some characters, so I added a little Captain/Swan for fun, and I am still fully rounding out the Huntsman/Marian connection. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 4**

The ringing continued, her snow white body glowing in the sunlight from the window. Her eyes were closed tightly, a pillow clutched to her naked chest. She rolled over and grabbed her phone off the table, not even bothering to look at who was calling. "Emma Swan," she said sleepily.

"Good morning Blondie." Regina's familiar voice was on the other end.

"If this is about seeing Henry he-" Emma began, but the brunette cut her off.

"It has nothing to do with him." Regina interrupted, her pointy nail and index finger tracing random patterns all over her desk at home. "This has everything to do with the fact that my beloved is missing, and since it was you that brought back his annoying _wife,"_ she emphasized, "you will help me locate him."

Emma sighed. "When was the last time you saw him?" Emma asked, slowly climbing out of bed so not to disturb Hook.

"Darling –" Hook began, but Emma silenced him right away with ice cold blue eyes that said she would murder him if he said anything else. He nodded and closed his eyes once more.

"A week and a half ago. I feel as if something is off, and I am certain it has _nothing_ to do with Marian this time around." Regina leaned back in her office chair and sighed. "I _know _she is not involved in this."

"How do you know?" Emma asked quickly, grabbing one shoe and slipping it on skillfully.

"Because Little John himself came to me and informed me that Robin had gone missing one night when he was leaving to check on none other than myself." Regina replied quietly, the hard swallow easily being heard by the blonde on the other end. "I have given him this much time to turn up on his own, but it is unlike him to do this." Regina added quickly. "There is magic involved, I can feel it."

"Dark or light?" Emma asked.

"Dark." Regina replied quickly. "And I have an idea of who is behind it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What did you call this game?" The Huntsman asked one of the bar maids at the Rabbit Hole going by the nickname Honey.

"Pool." She replied, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

He nodded, a bit distracted by the game. "Pool." He repeated. "Like where you go swimming?" His face had a comical and confused look to it.

"The word is exactly the same," the lady replied bending over somewhat seductively to wipe down the counter. "But the meaning is not." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready?" Marian entered the room, clearly energized from eating and staying a few nights at the hotel nearby.

"Oh yeah…" The Huntsman began, looking a bit startled. "Honey was just showing me how to play pool."

"Who?" Marian looked confused.

"The bar maid named Honey." He began to explain. "With the red hair and…" He shut up, noticing how she did not like his interest in this woman. "In any case…Let's go!" By now, she had purchased him a normal, plain white tshirt, but he looked more like a rockstar than he did anything else in those tight leather pants.

"Yes," she began sternly, still confused by his interest in the red haired woman. "Let's."

He swallowed and followed her out of there, hoping she wasn't too jealous. "She is just a bar maid," he began, as he continued to follow her.

"I know." She replied, pretending not to care.

"Do you?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of her waist. "Because it seems you don't like the idea of any other woman being interested in me." He stated matter-of-factly.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she pulled away protectively. "That is not so," she began. "You may be with anyone you want." She continued to try to move forward, her attitude reflecting how she was feeling.

"May I?" He asked. "You wouldn't get jealous or upset or protective?" He asked.

"No!" She stomped her foot, but inwardly, she knew she was lying, and outwardly, it was obvious to him.

"I don't believe you." He pulled her back to him, and planted a kiss on her lips, one that she would refuse no longer. She deepened it, and he pushed her up against a tree gently.

"I am married," she said against his lips.

"Separated," he reminded her, kissing her neck. And they didn't stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well well well…" Zelena grinned from ear to ear, as a tied up Robin watched the Huntsman and Marian enjoy themselves in the forest. "Your _wife _seems to have found someone other than you to love." The giant all seeing crystal ball she had obtained also had volume; a new feature. Robin looked only slightly pained at the sight. "And what have we here?" Zelena asked, switching to watching Regina. "Aw! Look at that." She teased Robin, and forced him to watch as Regina talked to her unborn baby.

"Your father will know you." Regina said in the scene, gently touching her stomach.

It was enough to enrage Robin at Zelena. How could she keep him tied up, knowing that he was to be a father? A father to her niece or nephew no less. Just as he freed himself, he reached for a pile of potions to break on her head.

"Don't touch that one!" She shouted at him. But before he knew what had come over him, he was under sleeping curse.

"Fantastic!" She threw up her arms in frustration and looked down at his body. "Well," she bit her bottom lip and thought for a second. "I guess this will be the best way to tell if Regina or Marian is really your true love." She spoke to the comatose form and slid it down to the wall of the old, rundown, barn she had holed up in. It was far enough away from town that no one would find her there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have looked everywhere?" Emma asked Regina again.

"Yes!" The brunette replied, annoyed that he was missing. "I found Marian at the Rabbit Hole, alone, no Robin. She said she needed some space from him. It was all too much, etc., Their personal stuff." Regina paced and rubbed her forehead. "I just have a bad feeling." She shook her head, then looked sick. "I will be right back." She ran to the restroom and both Emma and Henry looked worried.

"I think she is with child." Hook stated matter of factly in the background. "She wouldn't be so worried or sick if she were in her normal state. There is more to this."

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she looked over at Regina, who was returning from the bathroom. "What is it?" Regina asked, confused at the blonde's face.

"How far along are you?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "A little over three months." She replied hesitantly.

"Mom!" Henry smiled and hugged her. "That's great. You thought you couldn't have kids."

She hugged back. "Yes," she agreed. "You will have a sibling." But her face still showed worry about Robin. She had to find him.

"We'll search tomorrow. He couldn't have gone far." Emma patted Regina's back and Regina sat down on the sofa.

"Okay." Regina agreed, rubbing her forehead once more. "I just don't know what I would do without him." She looked like she was going to break down in tears, and instead just closed her eyes tightly.

"Relax for now," Emma began. "And tomorrow, we will gather a search party." Regina nodded with her eyes still closed, and Emma let her rest. She knew how exhausting being pregnant was.

XXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

This has all been done on my phone...sorry about the messed up chapter...and sorry for the delayed chapters. I had to move back in with my parents, had relatives in town, my mom survived cancer surgery (and is going to be 100percent cancer free in the next year), got laid off from my job, got another job, and now I am FINALLY finding time to write! Thank you all for your patience. Here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5

It's All in your Head

Robin awoke in a warm embrace. He could feel fingers running through his hair. He could see her, Regina, looking down at him. His head pounded, yet it was relaxed. He was scared, yet safe. Or was he?

He shot up. He looked at her. "Am I really here?" He asked, craving a kiss from her and taking it.

"Are you?" She asked, after the kiss. "Do you feel me?" She asked him.

"Yes and no." Robin replied. They were sitting on a bed in a white room.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Regina asked him.

"I was in a barn, and Zelena was there, and a sleeping potion fell on me, and then…"

A smile played on Regina's lips. "And then you fell into this deep sleep."

"So it's not real?" Robin asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Soul mates can sometimes connect while under sleeping spells. You must have reached out to me in some way, because I am here, but when I wake up, I will be gone, and who knows where you will go. This sleeping curse must be different than any of the typical fire world sleeping curses. Sometimes, they have layers."

"Layers?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, and she only nodded.

"Layers." She repeated. "You might see some terrifying things, and you might see some amazing things, but to navigate this, you must remember, it is all in your head. The curse will play on your fears, it will play on everything to get to you. Just remember, it is all in your head. None of it is real real…except for me. This me. Feel this me. I am here with you. If any other me appears, feel that it is not the real me, and do not fall for whatever it puts you up to."

Robin only nodded and leaned back into her embrace. "I don't want you to wake up." He told her.

"I can't help that." She replied sadly.

"I know." He kissed her hand, and just continued to savor the embrace. She was real. She was there. "Is everyone looking for me?" He asked.

"I am. Hook is. Emma is. Tink likely will be." Regina told him.

"That's a good crew." He replied. "The old barn almost to the edge of town. That is where my body there is. I am going to need you to kiss me there."

"I will." Regina replied.

"Are you really carrying my child?" Robin asked, looking down toward her stomach there.

"Yes." Regina replied. "It doesn't look like I am really pregnant yet, but yes."

"I am excited to meet our baby." He told her.

"So am I." She replied, kissing him. And then, she vanished. The room vanished. All was dark. The room lit up, and dozens of staircases appeared around him.

"Hello." A little voice gently called out.

"Hello!" His big booming voice called out.

Appearing in front of him was a little girl, no older than six, with ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Hi." She smiled. "I am Zoe."

"Hi." He waved. "Do you know where to go to get out of this room?" He asked.

"Follow me." Her little hand took his, and she showed him the way out of that room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I dreamed of him." Regina stated, handing Emma a cup of coffee.

"That's normal." Emma shrugged, sipping it.

"It was real." Regina replied, looking at the blonde seriously.

"Like, he was really there?" Emma set the coffee cup down and waited for the other woman to confirm.

"I know it sounds crazy," Regina began. "But it was him!" She insisted.

"Okay then. Did he say anything about where his body is now?" Emma asked.

"In a barn, on the edge of town." Regina replied.

"Then let's get to him!" Emma stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I will call Hook. Do you want to see if Tink wants to join us?"

Regina sighed. "That was the deepest sleep I have had in awhile." She admitted. "I need a little bit of time to wake up."

Emma nodded sympathetically. "Okay." She replied, sitting back down. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "We will search for him and find him soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Please read and review!


End file.
